1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an ink supply system and a media recording device. More particularly, the invention relates to an ink supply system and a media recording device having a shut-off valve module.
2. Related Art
With the advent of the information society, automated equipments such as the scanner, photocopier, or the printer are being installed in the office, and users may perform secretarial processing operations using these automated office equipments. It should be noted that when the various types of automated office equipments above are simultaneously disposed in the office, a lot of space is consumed. As a result, a multi-function peripheral (MFP) integrating functions such as copying, printing, and scanning is developed to solve the above issue.
As an example, after a multi-function peripheral having an inkjet printing function has been used for a period of time, an executed printing operation may need to be paused in order to replace an ink cartridge because the ink in the cartridge has been depleted. Additionally, since the ink cartridge cannot be reused, there is a resource waste issue.
Moreover, another type of currently available ink supply system configures an ink container outside of the inkjet printer. By using the delivery pipes connected to the ink container and the ink cartridges disposed inside the inkjet printer, ink is guided from the ink container into the ink cartridges by utilizing a vacuum ink guiding principle. Although this method can be environmentally friendly, space outside of the inkjet printer is occupied because the ink container is disposed outside of the inkjet printer. Furthermore, when users add ink to the ink cartridges, ink may leak from the print head because of the connection of the delivery pipes.